


Infinite

by TrueRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRumbelle/pseuds/TrueRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my older works brought over from fanfiction - Rumplestiltskin works on regaining Belle's lost memories, Fighting a battle against Cora, and his own inner demons. Will True Love conquer all? May possibly go to M..who am I kidding of course it will ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Realities

Someone was touching him… how did this happen? He was alone in his chair sobbing into his hands. Now he was standing in a hallway, being hugged. Who would be foolish enough to show comfort or concern for him?

 

Small arms wrapped around him tightly. "I know you didn't mean it.” The voice was a muffled sob pushing his face into Rumplestiltskin’s jacket. "You're scared - scared for Belle. But you'll get her back. I know you will." The boy continued, "You're just frightened right now, but you're Rumplestiltskin - so you'll find a way. What you said, I know you didn't mean it."

 

He couldn't answer the boy, only stared at him in shock; his body shaking with grief.

 

How did Henry get to him so fast?

 

Looking up at Rumplestiltskin, Henry continued, "I read your story. It's sad. But she loves you and you love her. In the story, Belle knows you are worth it. So she trusts that you will bring her back. You don't have to be scared, she loves you. You didn't mean what you said to me."

 

Witnessing the tears flowing from Henry's eyes, Rumple found his barriers crumbling.

 

Slowly, trying to keep his composure he knelt, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No Henry, I didn't mean it. I promise." Staring into Henry's teary eyes, Rumple gave a small smile to reassure him.

 

Releasing Henry and standing once again. Rumple placed a hand on the boys chin to have him look up. Instead he saw Baelfire, staring at him; his eyes glaring and furious at him. "Bae?" confusion and sorrow poured out of Rumple as he looked at his lost son; reaching again to grab him, Bae vanished. "Bae!-Don't leave!" Rumple shouted trying to reach for him.

 

Rumplestiltskin woke again with a start, his bedroom still dark and cold. He lost track of how many times these dreams entered his mind. He hadn't had a restful night's sleep since that fateful evening he lost Belle. Was it guilt, or did Henry really seek him out? Everything had been a blur. Between his threat to the Charming Clan, and his failed visits with Belle, he felt like he was on the brink of madness. It had been a week since Rumple returned from his unsuccessful trip to find Baelfire. This was his life the past few weeks, one failure after another. He would not give up hope though. He would find his son, and repair the damage he caused to him, to them. But now his thoughts turned to Belle. His perfect Belle, who he struggled and failed those few weeks ago with their cup, now shattered and beyond repair, much like he felt lately.

 

Belle, his beautiful Belle; he didn't deserve her love, her faith in him. But he had it, and in return she was used as an object of revenge.

 

She didn't deserve this fate: not having memories, living as a blank slate of life from her time in the asylum. Regina had not even bothered to give her fake memories - just nothingness.

 

Rumplestiltskin felt his rage grow. He had to fight the urge for revenge; well aware that every time he goes down this path it ends the same.

 

The dream, Henry was telling him what he needed to do. What he knew he needed to do – he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

 

His last visit with Belle was slightly better than the previous one; he didn't leave distraught and almost shattered on the ground along with the cup. And thankfully she wasn't pleading for him to leave. He had returned from his trip to find Bae, and found that Belle had moved into Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

 

Apparently Snow had been the doting friend and gently helped Belle around town; explained to her this world, their old one, and even who Mr. Gold was. During his time away Belle had been helped in so many ways by her friends. She no longer feared her surroundings, and more importantly, had regained some hold onto her old self. For this, Rumplestiltskin was grateful, but he was still unsure how to approach her. But, to his surprise and infinite relief, it seems she decided to come to him.

 

Standing at the diner counter he waited for his daily coffee order. Cardboard cups and coffee that tasted the same, but he hoped he would catch a glance of her. He thought of how to approach Belle if he did see her, when he heard her voice next to him.

 

"Excuse me," Belle was nervous. She touched him briefly to get his attention, and then took a step back.

 

"Belle…" he breathed forcing himself to hold back his urge to embrace his love. Her touch made his soul feel elated, but at the same time he ached at the distance still in her eyes. "Belle, how are you?"

 

Glancing downward, she couldn't meet his eyes. The look he gave was so intense; she wasn't sure what to make of it. "I – um - have this phone. Apparently you gave it to me."

 

"Yes, I did," Rumple nodded, whispering.

 

Belle back up another step, this man made her nervous.

 

"Ruby helped me get into the text messages." She said halting, pausing for a moment to shake her nervousness. Suddenly she flinched when she felt Rumplestiltskin press his hand on hers where it was resting on the counter. "We talked to each other. A lot it seems. I wasn't afraid of you." Hesitating again, Belle looked up into his eyes. "I don't remember this. But I would like to see if we could be friends."

 

Friends, Rumplestiltskin thought. I can start at friends. It was more than what we started with at the Dark Castle. Smiling at Belle, "I would like that very much Belle." Taking a breath to steady his nerves, not sure if he should continue, he spoke cautiously, "I could show you items that I kept in my castle. I am still working on a potion that may help restore …”

 

Before he could finish, Belle jumped, panic written on her face. "No, no, no. Please... Don't talk about castles, magic or us... "Rumple reached for her trying to calm her, but Belle pushed his hands away. “I don't remember..." her voice rising with frustration "I don't know if it's real or not. What you are telling me. .. Please, I want to know you, not the past that makes no sense to me." Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't have this pushed on me."

 

With that she turned and walked away from him.

 

"Belle!" Rumple's voice broke the thickening silence that stood between them. "I am sorry. I won't push you into remembering. Please Belle, I am your friend, let me be this for you."

 

Keeping her back to him, Belle turned her head slightly and nodded.

 

Rumplestiltskin watched as she walked out of sight. Inside his heart was breaking at the sight of her.

 

He gave it a few days; he told himself that what was needed. Sighing deeply, he made a decision - today he would start; ask her to lunch so they could talk, hopefully without interruptions. Rumplestiltskin promised himself that he would guide Belle -she needed to gain what she lost of herself: what made her so uniquely Belle. His heart clenched at the thought he may never have his true love again, but he would do this for Belle no matter what.

 

Deciding that sleep at this point would never happen, he rose from his bed to prepare for the day ahead.

 

After opening his shop, Rumple anxiously rubbed his thumb against his forefinger. Nervousness, fear of rejection, not being worthy- all those fears swelled inside him. He dislodged the dark thoughts; no, he would not let those doubts cloud him. Picking up his phone, he shut his eyes and willed all his strength to call her.

 

"Hello?" Belle's sweet voice enveloped him through the phone.

 

"Hello Belle, I hope I am not disturbing you. I was hoping,.. I was going to ask, if you'd like to have lunch today. "Rumple hated how his voice cracked, he felt like nervous school boy.

 

There was a pause and he started to panic - why is she pausing? Rumple's mind raced; did he already say something wrong? "Belle? I'm sorry did I..?"

 

Belle cut him off, "No, sorry. I just…" Another pause, this was killing him, making his confidence wane. "I have plans today. . . I am spending the day with Greg. I am sorry, maybe another time."

 

Insecurity, rage, jealousy - Rumplestiltskin felt them all blazing through him in raw agony. Desperately, he smothered his ire and promised himself not to slam the phone down.

 

"With Greg? No, Belle it's alright. Another time perhaps..." Holding his emotions in check his voice was barely audible, “Have a good day Belle." He hung up and pressed his hands against the counter. Rumple dropped his head trying to shake the hopelessness and anger that was engulfing him.

 

"Not very good at this are you?"

 

Rumple looked up, startled and unaware that anyone had entered during his conversation.

 

"No, apparently not," He snarled. "And to what do I owe the pleasure ...Charming?" Rumple was in no mood and if his tone was mocking then so be it.

 

"I came to tell you that some of us are meeting tonight, at the diner, regarding Cora and Regina." Charming waited impatiently for a response. Receiving none, he sighed and continued, "And we felt that it would be in ours, and your best interest to be present."

 

Rumple walked around the counter towards the Prince. "I have never been on your short list for invitations before. Why would you want me there? I am not exactly the type to help the common good am I?"

 

Charming smiled "Cora has Hook and Regina doing her dirty work. You know and understand how truly dangerous she is, and what she might be up too. You of all people will have an idea on how to fight her. Plus you now have someone to protect - something worthwhile. I figured even you couldn't argue, knowing that it's best if we work together. We need to save this town."

 

Rumple nodded, is face darkening at the implicit mention of Belle. "I will be there, as I do have someone to protect. I wasn't able to... I'm not sure that it matters..." Rumple paused and swallowed hard, he would not expose his emotions and vulnerabilities to this man or anyone else.

 

Charming saw the conflict in Rumplestiltskin's face. The mask he wore hasn't been as thick since Belle came back into his life. He wanted to hate this man, hate him for all the things he had done before. But he needed Rumplestiltskin to stay strong, to not fall into darkness and grief.

 

"Good, 9pm at Granny's." As the prince headed towards the door, he paused. "They're just friends- Greg and Belle- that is all they are. You understand that? "

 

Rumple stared, trying to figure out why Charming would bother. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"You should know. They are two people who are struggling with this world, our Storybrook. But deep inside she's waiting for you - anyone can see it. You just have to get over all of your hang ups and see it too."

 

"You have no idea what you are talking about your highness."

 

"Gold, you are too stubborn to see it. She's in there waiting for you to unlock her memory. So stop thinking everything is an obstacle in your way; because from what I can see, you are the only obstacle."

 

Charming left before Rumple could reply. The snark died on the tip on his tongue, unsatisfied at not being able to reach its target.

 

Sighing, Rumple moved towards the back room. Sitting at his spinning wheel, he lost himself in thought. As the wheel gently creaked, he pondered to himself: after the meeting, I will talk to her. I will arrange that date. Then in a moment of levity, he laughed at the notion of the Dark One on the dating scene.


	2. Wine and other enchantments

 

Nine o'clock came around quickly while Rumplestiltskin was still sitting at his desk finishing up some notes: ideas on how to help Belle as well as plans and possible potions that will aid in his continued search for Bae. Sighing, he stood and looked at the time; he needed this diversion, it was good to stay busy and determined.

 

Locking up the shop, he walked the short distance to Granny's. Now he would have to deal with the people of Storybrook. A hypocritical lot he thought, always turning to him when they needed something, but resenting the deals and bargains he made in exchange. They would never tarnish their own image of themselves by acknowledging that they, at any time, could have said no to him and his deals – Rumple grumbled at his thoughts.

 

Regardless he had to go to this meeting; Belle would want him to aid the others in fighting Cora and whatever she was up to.

 

As he approached the door, Rumple felt an uneasiness surface within him, a foreboding that had been gnawing at him for some time. Cora, what is she up to? She has been quiet for too long – Rumplestiltskin felt apprehension inside him at the thoughts of what she could be doing. He didn't like this.

 

All talking stopped as Rumplestiltskin entered the diner. He scanned the room taking in this rabble of souls. In another life I would never have been noticed except when it was useful to mock the cripple. Distain covered his face at that thought.

 

As Rumplestiltskin made his way towards a seat his eyes caught sight of Belle. She was in the far corner with Henry and a few others who were playing a card game as she sat with her head in a book. Her cheeks were rosy and he noticed that she was wearing a royal blue blouse and a white skirt with lacey blue fabric overtop that showed off her petite legs. He realized he was looking at her as a thirsty man would to seeing water for the first time in days. His face softened with a longing to go to her. Distantly, he acknowledged that it was a good idea to bring Cora's potential targets to the meeting. _Best to have them within our sight while we meet._ With those thoughts Rumple took a seat next to Emma and Charming as it would afford him the best view of Belle, his felt his heart take a slight plummet that she hasn't yet taken notice of him, still entranced by her book.

 

An hour later the meeting was still going on. Discussing what Cora may be planning and who she will likely target – Henry, Belle, Emma, Snow, Charming…possibly. Of course Rumplestiltskin would be the main focus eventually, Cora would want him dead, but not before she dragged him to a hellish state.

 

"I won't let Cora or Regina get their hands on Henry," Emma confidently declared; her voice didn't waver and her eyes were uncharacteristically hard.

 

At that Rumple finally chimed in, "Easier said than done, Miss Swan. How do you suppose to keep Regina and her mother away? Regina will stop at nothing, and she's being manipulated by her mother." He paused dramatically and added with emphasis, "Regina wants Henry."

 

Standing up as if challenged, Emma faced Rumple and snarled, "She can't have him!"

 

Smiling at Emma's protective motherly instinct, he likened her to a mother bear; he couldn't help but be reminded of his own child. If only Bae's own mother had shown that kind of fiery passion and devotion to her child.

 

Snow tried to comfort her daughter only to find her arm shrugged away. "No-one is coming near my son

 

He remembered Charming's words from a few weeks back as he attempted to squeeze the life from Hook: What would Belle want you to do? She would want me to help these people, he decided with absolute clarity. With that Rumple continued, "I can help somewhat with that. There are a few protection spells that will aid our efforts. Firstly, I suggest a shield spell cast on a building to protect anyone inside."

 

He paused looking at the room, from Snow's hopeful glance, Grumpy's distrustful glare, and then to Belle, who had stopped reading and was giving him a quizzical look he couldn't decipher. He wondered how long she had been watching him.

 

"I can mark up to three buildings that only those without malicious intent can enter, even if Cora shapeshifts she won't be able to enter." Pausing he looked at the astonished faces on the group, he added, "My shop is an obvious choice, as I have many items that would be useful to us and best kept away from Cora."

 

Charming, obviously liking this idea, quickly added, "Granny's would be another choice, we have food, bedding, a good place to protect Henry and any others Cora may target

 

Rumple stood at this, and grabbed his cane. "I will let you know when I have the enchantments ready. We will need four individuals to safeguard the spell. Each will need to give a drop of their blood so they can be bonded to the enchantment. This is important," he stressed, "It's something that only the four of us can activate and shut down in the case of a dire emergency, something that will act as a calling card, if you will, to whoever else uses their blood on the enchantment."

 

"The four of you?" Snow echoed… realizing along with everyone else that there was not enough serum for everyone and yet Rumplestiltskin was taking a portion for himself.

 

Grumpy stood; a furious look on his face, he started to approach Rumplestiltskin angrily, "What! You're planning on being one for the four…and you expect us to be alright with that?" Fury rose, as did Grumpy's voice; the dwarf didn't even notice when Charming's hand grabbed his shoulder to hold him back. "How are we supposed to trust you? For all we know you're planning to lead us straight to Cora's clutches!"

 

Rumplestiltskin glared back at Grumpy with equal ferocity, "You can't trust me, and none of you can. That's just a fact that all of you are going to have to accept. And, might I add that trust was never something any of you considered before."

 

Charming took this opportunity to get in front on Grumpy and make him back off. "Not now Leroy", he said as he attempted to calm his friend.

 

But Rumple wasn't finished; turning to face the whole group he allowed his cold glare pass over the crowd. Taking his cane, he leaned on it with both hands, and made sure they were all looking at him, "I am done here. You have a choice; to take my help or not." He paused to make certain they understood what he was going to say next. "Cora is planning something, and it won't involve dancing or tea cakes, she will attack, and Cora is far worse than I. So either take your chance with the devil you know, or take your chances with her. It makes no matter to me; I intend to protect those I need to." Pausing again, not wanting to have his Belle see him so intimidating and possibly react negatively. "I am only one of four that will keep the enchantments on the buildings that will be protecting all of you. I hardly think my being a safe keeper is unreasonable; considering my magic, my spells, and my shop." The last part was said more curtly than he intended.

 

He started towards the back moving towards his beloved Belle, mid step he paused and glanced at Emma. "Sheriff Swan, when you and your posse decide on the third building to cast the enchantment on then come see me. I am right to assume that you will be one of the safe keepers for this enchantment? Decide quickly who the other two will be." Before she could speak, Rumple raised his hand slightly to silence her. "Let me get this point across. Time is of the essence, decide fast, as Cora is too determined to not figure out what we're up to. She can easily shapeshift, so make a plan for that, meaning that you had better damn well make sure that the person you are talking too is not Cora." Irritated he added, "If you excuse me, but I have other matters to attend to." With that Rumple walked towards Belle.

 

Their eyes locked on each other as Rumplestiltskin made his way towards the back corner. Belle was smiling at him, a genuine smile that made his heart swell, and his hands sweat. As he approached her, he tuned out the conversations at the front of the diner. He stared and her feeling all his love so ardent and ready to pour out of him with such ferocity.

 

"May I have a seat?" Rumple quietly asked playing the gentleman as best he could.

 

"Of course you may?" Belle giggled at his formality.

 

As he took a seat across form Belle he felt the need to ask, "Did you have a nice time on your outing with…what was him name again?" Doing a poor job of feigning disinterest, Rumple snapped his fingers as if he just recalled the man's name, "Greg! That was it …wasn't it?"

 

Belle chuckled nervously, "Yes, and it was a nice day. He is a very good sort of person." Pausing to try and decipher Rumple's expression, she added gently, "He told me about his wife, and the plans they had."

 

Rumplestiltskin didn't even realize he was anxiously holding his breath, until he let out an audible sigh of relief. It brought a big smile to Belle's face, which he returned to her tenfold.

 

"Belle, I know that magic and all of this is confusing, even frightening, but please at least let me give you something that will help protect you against Cora."

 

The sincerity in his voice, and something that Belle couldn't quite make out that radiated from his deep brown eyes, made her feel warm and unafraid. Why didn't I take the time to look at his eyes before, the intensity of them was something warm, good, and caring, not frightening…Belle thought as she felt immersed in his stare.

 

"Alright, I'm going to have to face this entire world eventually…"Sighing she continued, "This place has magic, and I can tell you care, though I am not sure I understand it."

 

As he nodded, Rumple began to wonder what had happened today that Belle felt more open and comfortable with the idea of him and magic. Either way he was elated at how easy she was with him at this moment.

 

"Belle, I can come by tomorrow, and bring you to the shop." Stopping to gaze at her beautiful face, longing to touch her, he felt his heavy heart lighten up at being so near. "We can spend the day together, you can bring a book, we can talk about whatever you like, and later I will escort you back for dinner and to your room…"

 

"For safe keeping?" Belle bit back a smile at how gallant he was acting.

 

"Yes…" he laughed nervously, eyes downcast.

 

Belle bit her lip and ventured, "Mr. Gold, I want to help. I don't want, nor do I need, to be placed in a room for safekeeping every time a storm is brewing. I want to be useful, to help some way."

 

His heart jumped at hearing his old Belle coming through: the brave woman that never backed down even when facing a beast such as him. She was challenging him, and he savored this breakthrough.

 

Playing along he said, "Then let me rephrase it; spend the day at my shop. We can talk and I will help you find something to assist you - should you need to fight or defend yourself." Feeling brave he took her hands in his and held them warmly, "And later you can escort me to the diner for dinner." Giving Belle a playful look he let go of her hands.

 

"I can't very well say no to that." Belle started to get up from her seat. "See you in the morning about eight?" Then taking him by surprise she bent down leaning into him to whisper, "Ruby gave me a few glasses of wine, said it would calm my nerves for when I saw you. She believes I make you a better person, though I am not sure I know what she means by that." Smiling at his wide eyed expression, Belle stood and walked away wishing him a good night.

 

Rumplestiltskin stared in awe at the empty seat. He smirked- Miss Lucas. Of course, that would explain how Belle felt so relaxed and at ease with him tonight. Miss Lucas used her own form of magic. I may have to be nicer to her. At that thought, he stood and made his way outside. As he got into his car to head home, Rumple felt that at this moment he would figure this all out.


End file.
